mob_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 Script
Mob Squad: Episode 3 Script Cameron is watching Steve mine grass for seeds. ''' Cameron: You know, I never even thought to whack around this grass and things like that, usually it's gotta be blocky for me to even pay attention to it. You are really doing something different here, look what is that, seeds? '''The rest are watching him from their cave. Lyle: What the hell is Cameron doing down there. Marcus: Cam-eron! Cooper: He's over there, he's flirting with the devil. Phil: What's he doing right now? This is bullshit! Is he trying to make friends with him or something. Cooper: I think he's a traitor! Traitor Cameron! Cameron the traitor. What rhymes with Cameron the traitor. Phil: It doesn't matter. We got to get Cameron on the same page as us Lyle: That's why we made the pact, so we could all be on the same page. Marcus: Yah Cooper: The page of not being a traitor. Lyle: The pact page. Cooper: The not sticking it to your friend's page. Marcus: Summon the n-debator. Cooper: What!? Lyle: What the hell. Marcus: Rhymes. Rhymes. Phil: Oh god. Marcus: Summon the... Bay Phil: Oh god it doesn't matter. Lyle: Oh god what the hell. Phil: It doesn't matter what rhymes. It just doesn't matter. We still need to kill this guy! Cameron appears ''' Cameron: I swear every time I talk to that fella,I am just more and more impressed! Lyle: Cameron,are you trying to become friends with this man? Cameron: Well I'm just trying to figure out who he is, you know you get to know your enemy and before you know it, he's not your enemy he's something kinda brilliant! Marcus: Cameron you should not sleep with animals! Uh-uh! '''Everyone pauses Phil: We made a pact dude! Lyle: Yeah Cameron we made a pact to kill this man. Cameron: Yeah,yeah we're gonna stick to the pact for sure,but if the pact changes and we... Cooper: Listen Cameron, you can't be a traitor! Can't be a traitor potata! Cameron: Well I don't plan on being a traitor potata but I tell you this, maybe we are taking over of what this fella is up to! Cooper:*asking the others* Does the pact change? I don't know but I'm still mad! Phil: No. No the pact does not change. Cooper: I'm still mad Lyle: Well you know I- Phil: Wait,wait shhhsh Everyone stops Phil: The hell is he doing? Steve found two cows. Cameron: I'm sure it's something brilliant. Lyle: Oh no he's gonna kill those cows Phil: Is he gonna? Lyle: He's gonna kill those cows Cooper: Those cows are dead! Lyle: Oh no, no Steve stars to breed the two cows. Phil: Wha-? Guys he's just feeding them Baby cow is born and everyone is amazed. Cameron: Oh my Goodness! Lyle: Oh my God! Cooper:A little baby! Phil: Ohoho! Cameron: A little baby cow! Lyle: A little baby cow! Phil: Look at that! Marcus:Look at that cutie! Phil: Awwww Cameron: See that's what I'm talking about right there,the man is a pure genius! Steve kills the two cows Everyone: Owwwww Phil: Come on! Are you kidding me?! Cooper: You see Cameron he's not a genius you were wrong! Why don't you put on your wrong thong and sing your wrong song ya ding dong! END OF EPISODE Previous Next ' ' Category:Scripts